The invention relates to a flow meter, and in particular to a flow meter for metering the air quantity aspirated by an internal combustion engine.
Flow meters are known in which a force directed in opposition to the meter opening force exists, which opposing force leads to a non-linear characteristic flow metering curve due to the vacuum produced by the flow constriction associated with the meter. The flow metering curve defines a relationship between the angular deflection of a metering valve of the flow meter and the throughflow quantity of the medium passing the flow meter.
The non-linear characteristic referred to is undesirable, so that corrective measures to produce linearization would be desirable.